Bittersweet Agreement
by SereneCalamity
Summary: They fought constantly in public. No one had any idea of what happened behind closed doors between the pair. Everlark. OneShot.


_Hey guys, so this is my first _Hunger Games _fic. It is rated M, if you're not old enough, don't read. There are mentions of drugs, direct sex scenes and a lot of swearing. If you don't like, don't read! I'm not interested in flames! However, reviews make my day, and I'll love you forever. _

_Many apologies for any mistakes, as I wrote this in about an hour and just wanted to get it posted before I went to bed. I hope you enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the _Hunger Games_ or any of it's related parties. _

They had been in each others lives for as long as anyone could remember. The Mellark's and Everdeen's families had been entwined for longer than either of them had ever been alive, and the two had been thrown down each others throats even after their disgust for each other had been discovered when they were seven. He had pulled the eyes off her cabbage patch dolls and so she had put his bike underneath his parents car, a mangled piece of metal only emerging. At nine, he had stolen her first kiss and so she had punched him in the nose. At twelve, there was a birthday party—a spoilt child from their parents circle, and there had been a game of spin the bottle. He kissed the birthday girl, smirked over at her on the other side of the circle, and announced in front of everyone that the birthday girl was a better kisser than her. He left that party with a black eye.

And here they were, at nineteen, trust fund brats, a rich group of teenagers that were thrown together by their status in society. Peeta Mellark had taken on the role as alpha male, and Katniss Everdeen was the definite leading female. However they didn't work together. While Peeta preferred to run around after any girl in a skirt, Katniss was happier with a joint between her fingers and a bottle of vodka in her hand, lying back with her friends. The two fought like cat and dog, constantly at each others throats over the smallest things. Their friends were used to being caught in the middle of arguments, usually when they had a difference of opinion with their plans for the evening, sometimes because one had insulted the other. Anyone who knew the two knew that when they started fighting, when they got those looks in their eyes, they were to be left alone. What no one did know, was what went on between those doors. The shouting would heighten, there would sometimes be some crashing of furniture or white ware, and then there would be a deadly silence.

That would be when their mouths were attacking each others.

That silence would be when they were ripping off each others clothes.

Peeta's fingers would be buried deep inside Katniss and her hand would be down his pants. Or she would be bent over a table and he would be slamming into her.

Whatever the case, the sex between the two was never without fire.

"That chick you hooked last night," Finnick Odair let out a whistle through clenched teeth. "She was _fine_." Peeta laughed as he swallowed the rest of the alcohol in his bottle. "God, just the way she was dancing…You could tell she was ready to do things with that ass." He held out his fist and Peeta bumped it before reaching into the chiller and pulling out another drink. Katniss screwed up her nose and rolled her eyes, blowing out a stream of smoke.

"One day, you're going to catch someone, and your dick is going to fall out," she spat out as she stood from her lounging chair. She stretched, her arms spreading out at her sides, her fingers holding on tight to the joint in her hand. She was wearing a white bikini that contrasted with her tanned skin and showed off her toned stomach, and Peeta and Finnick unabashedly checked her out as she arched her back. She relaxed and put the joint back to her mouth, taking in a suck and then releasing a stream of smoke. "You two need to fuck off with the staring," Katniss growled, turning her back on the boys and heading into Finnick's house. Well, house was a loose term, it was bordering on a palace. They all had pools at their houses, but for some reason, whenever they wanted to go swimming, they ended up at Finnick's. He definitely had the biggest pool, with an adjoining whirl pool with jets and a water slide.

"I would like it if she wanted to do things with her ass," Finnick smirked as they watched Katniss retreat inside, her hips swaying slightly from side to side. Peeta pursed his lips together, turning around so that he was facing the pool once more and flopped down on his lounging chair.

"She'd rip your balls off if she ever heard you say that," Peeta muttered. Finnick shrugged.

"Eh, she's a bitch. But from what I've heard, she's good in bed," he grinned. Peeta refused to take the bait, even though he wanted to ask who Finnick had heard that from.

There was a party that night, Johanna Mason's parents were out of town. The alcohol was flowing freely and the music was turned up so loud the glass in the windows was shaking. The expensive strobe lights that were set into the ceiling next to the normal lights spun and flashed, sending several of the young adults who had shot heroin into their veins into a trance. Katniss snorted at the stupidity of those teenagers, disgusted at the way they had taken more than enough drugs to get the desired high from the party. She, on the other hand, had been doing this for long enough to know how much to take and how much she could drink to reach that point where she was flying on Cloud Nine. She stumbled out onto the terrace on the third floor, staring out at the city that stretched out in front of her, the lights winking up at her. She let out a soft giggle as she saw two boys in the car park pushed up against an expensive looking Holden Commodore, drunkenly making out and groping each other.

"Getting your kicks out of other people now?" Peeta's voice was wry from the doorway. The smile on Katniss's face instantly disappeared and she sneered over her shoulder at him.

"'The fuck do you want?" Her speech was slightly slurred from the drugs and alcohol.

"No need to get all defensive now, Kat," his voice was light, a smirk on his face as he came over to her, one hand running over her ass. "There's no one around."

"Don't call me Kat. I'm not a fucking animal," she spat at him, moving away from him sharply. She sudden movement, however, made her sway, and she would have tipped over the terrace railing if Peeta hadn't quickly moved forward and put an arm around her waist, steadying her.

"Babe," Peeta's mouth was right next to her ear, his lips moving against the sensitive skin and his breath tickling her neck. "I'll call you whatever the fuck I want to," he felt the shiver than ran down her spine. He knew that when they were in these situations, she loved it when he took control, when he told her exactly what he was thinking, whether that was good or bad. "And in relation to a cat? I know exactly what to do to make you purr like one." Katniss managed to roll her eyes and pull herself away from Peeta.

"Whatever, _Mellark_," she growled. "Why don't you go inside and find some bitch who is 'ready to do things with that ass'." The corners of Peeta's mouth curled up at her quoting Finnick from earlier. He saw something flash in her eyes and knew that she was jealous.

If he so much as breathed the word, though, she would probably push him off the terrace.

"Katniss," his voice hardened and he closed the distance between them once more, taking her elbow firmly and pulling her flush against his muscular body. "Stop talking shit and get on your fucking knees." A drugged up and drunk Katniss definitely wasn't the most elegant object around, but she was good enough with her mouth that she brought him to the brink of orgasm over and over. It was also the fact that it was Katniss. There was just something about her, like she was his own personal drug. And when her mouth was wrapped around his sex, her tongue moving up and down his length and her fingers gripping at his thighs, he was higher than she was. He came in her mouth, and she swallowed hard, wiping at the back of her mouth before stumbling to her feet. His hand was tangled in her hair, and he forced her face upwards toward his. He could smell himself on her breath, and when she let out a little at his tightening grip on her braid, he felt himself twitch in his pants, hardening again. "You wet for me, Katniss?"

"Mmhm," Katniss barely managed to mumble the words out.

"You want me?" He asked, enjoying the way she had begun to squirm in front of him. She tried to grind herself against him, to gain friction between her legs and relieve the burn. Peeta slid his hand up her thigh, pushing her skirt upwards until it was bunched at her waist. She was wet through her panties, just like she had told him, and he didn't bother with pulling the flimsy material down her legs, just slid his fingers straight into her, his thumb flicking over her clit and drawing out moans from deep in Katniss's throat.

* * *

Neither of them were particularly certain as to how and when things started between the two of them. They had tried pot together for the first time when they were fourteen. It wasn't intentional that they were alone, Finnick and Johanna were meant to be there as well. But Finnick's parents found out that he had been skipping school, and Johanna's father found her birth control tablets, so neither of them had been allowed out of their homes. Peeta and Katniss had bitched and moaned for a few minutes before deciding that they weren't going to waste a perfectly empty house and the joint they had managed to score. It was good shit, they had got high, and they had woken up in the morning half naked and twined around each other. They hadn't had sex, but they had come pretty damn close. Just before Katniss's fifteenth birthday, Johanna had teased her about being a virgin, saying that she was going to stay one forever since she was waiting for someone she loved to loose it too, and that true love didn't exist. Katniss said she didn't care about true love bullshit, and that she was just waiting for someone that she trusted who knew what he was doing. Peeta had lazily commented that he had already slept with three girls. One thing lead to another, and Katniss was pulling up her frilly neon panties an hour later, and Peeta had a smug smirk on his face. Everyone had thought it had ended there for the two, even though there had been some teasing for a while. But their sharp tongues and flashing eyes convinced everyone they had no further feelings for one another.

But somehow it had just kept happening, until it was a regular thing, and without each other in over a week, they got irritable and whiny and ridiculously horny, even if they had slept with someone else.

But as with any couple who was sleeping together without being in a relationship, feelings developed. And as much as they both fought, and hissed at each other, and treated other roughly, the feelings only grew more. Every now and again there would be a look exchanged that said so much more than that they were horny for each other. Or a couple of times they had fallen asleep together, and woken up with their arms and legs wrapped around each other. The intimacy scared both of them, neither of them ready to admit that they felt something more for one another, and so they ran from it. Peeta would sleep around as though he was an addict, and Katniss would be high and drunk almost every second day.

* * *

"Get that fucking slut _out of my fucking house_!" Katniss was screaming, her voice was echoing the multiple hallways of her thirty-two bedroomed home. Ana Ladimer scrambled for her clothes, attempting some modesty before Katniss lunged forward and grabbed a fistful of her hair, not caring that she was only wearing her underwear and attempting to cover up her bare breasts. The poor girl stumbled down the hall, almost falling down the stairs before being thrown unceremoniously onto the tiled entrance way of the house. Katniss spun around, eyes flashing angrily as they met Peeta's, who was standing at the top of the stairway, shirtless. Johanna was laughing so hard it looked as though she was going to piss herself, and Finnick was just shaking his head with a smirk on his face. "You were _fucking _in my guest bedroom?! You're fucking lucky I don't put my hand down your throat and rip out your lungs!" Peeta smiled down easily at her, his eyes the only part of him betraying the fact he was worried about her reaction. "Fucking man whore," Katniss muttered over her shoulder as she grabbed her half-finished bottle of vodka from the table and stormed off in the direction of her bedroom.

"Dude, what the hell? She is _pissed_," Finnick was laughing as Peeta came down the stairs, not bothering with finding his shirt or do up his pants.

"What the fuck did she expect?" Peeta shrugged, trying to play it cool. "She said we were hanging here. Not my fault I needed some ass." Johanna was drunk, and it was obviously making her horny. Occasionally her and Finnick hooked up when they were off their faces, and from the way she was pawing him now, Peeta guessed that was what was about to happen. He grabbed a bottle of beer and made his way down the marbled hallway to her room. Katniss was laying back on her bed, her dress down in a pile on the ground, and only laying there in her bra, her hand between her legs. Peeta felt himself harden as he heard her breathy moans, his ears perking at one word that was whispered through those lips that he craved;

"Peeta."

He shut the door silently, pushing his pants down his pants and joining her on the bed. Her eyes opened, and he could see that they were hazy with alcohol, lust and something else…Something that he didn't see often. It made him pause, crouched over her, one hand still on her thigh. She then swallowed and her eyes glassed over.

"What? You just gonna stare at me or you gonna do something?" Katniss snapped at him. Peeta was still hesitant, that _something _in her eyes still echoing through his mind. It was that something that appeared every so often and made him run in the opposite direction, even though he knew that any sane person would stay, and would make this gorgeous girl his own. But as she began pushing her hips up to meet his hand, he came out of his haze.

They couldn't be a couple, even if they stopped fighting or screwing long enough to discuss the pros and cons of a relationship, they would never last.

Their history was just too complicated, too messed up.

It was one of those rare occasions that Katniss didn't kick Peeta out of her bed. They both finished, panting and sweating slightly, laying on their backs and staring up at the chandelier that hung above her bed. Katniss was sated from alcohol and sex, and this was Peeta's second round in the evening, so they were both tired.

"You ever have sex with another girl in my house again, I'll kill you," her tone was so tired and innocent the words just didn't sound right coming out of her mouth.

"I was horny," Peeta knew that wasn't a good enough reason.

"I'm not kidding. I _will _kill you," her voice had a harder tone this time. Peeta knew better than to say anything else. He rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow so that he was able to stare down at her. Katniss opened her eyes lazily and Peeta licked his lower lip, raising his hand and running a finger down her cheek. It was probably the most tender movement he had ever made toward her, and he saw the confusion flash in her eyes. Then he went against all his better judgement and cupped her jaw with his hand, a thumb running along her lower lip.

"You ever think about us?" His voice was almost inaudible. Katniss narrowed her eyes up at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked carefully. Peeta let out a heavy sigh.

"You know exactly what I mean," he replied. He felt her whole body stiffen and he pulled his hand away, dropping back down to lay on the bed. Silence filled the room, and Peeta wasn't sure if she was just ignoring him or if she was asleep.

"You literally _just _fucked some other girl in my house, and now you're asking if I wanna be your _girlfriend_?" Sarcasm dripped from Katniss's voice. Peeta rolled his eyes.

"Fucking hell, it was just a question," he snapped.

"A dumb question," Katniss snapped back.

"You _know _the reason I fuck other girls. It's the exact same reason that you're high all the time," his voice was slightly quieter now. He felt Katniss shift uncomfortably. "There's something weird between us, and we don't know how to deal with it."

"You're good in bed, so we fuck, nothing weird about that," Katniss said bluntly.

"Stop bullshitting," Peeta growled. "You know for damn sure that's not all this is." He heard Katniss let out a long sigh and sit up. He watched as the naked young woman walked over to her window, lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag from it. He hated the fact she smoked, but he sure as hell didn't mind watching her stand by the light of the window in absolutely nothing, a slight glow radiating off her skin. She puffed away on the cigarette for several more moments before turning around to face Peeta, completely unashamed of her naked body facing him, his eyes skimming down over her breasts and thighs.

"It would never fucking work, Peeta, and you damn well know it," her voice was filled with regret and Peeta couldn't help but feel slightly nauseous at his words. He had always told himself that nothing could happen between them, but when Katniss had said it out loud, he felt rejected, and hurt, and angry. She snuffed out the half smoked cigarette and came over to the bed. Peeta pulled away when she reached out to him. "Well if you're gonna be a fucking girl about it, you can get the fuck outta here," Katniss snapped, trying to cover up her hurt with anger.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that," Peeta growled back at her, grasping her sides and pulling her onto the bed. He was rough with her, throwing her down on the bed and rolling her over, his hands digging into her hips and dragging her up onto her hands and knees. "You want me, Katniss?" He hissed at her. She made a noise that was obviously an attempt at 'yes', not like he needed her to say anything. He rubbed his sex up and down her folds, and they were instantly soaked in her juices. "You want me in you?" He repeated, his head pressing firmly against her clit before sliding back up to her core. She let out another moan, trying to push her hips back into his, to take him into her. "No," he held her in place, his fingers digging into her smooth skin. "You're gonna fucking listen before you get anything."

"Peeta…" Katniss whined out.

"You move and I'm not going to give you anything." There was steel in his voice that warned Katniss he wasn't kidding. She stopped moving, but as his fingers replaced his penis and slid up and down her slippery folds, he felt her arousal growing, moisture beginning to coat his fingers and run down her thighs. "I need you to know that when I'm fucking those other girls, I'm thinking of you." He heard her take in a sharp breath. "And I need you to know that when I know you're off fucking some other guy, I want to kill him." She began to shudder underneath him as he slid his finger up to her small bundle of nerves. He wasn't sure if it was his words or his actions that was eliciting the response from her. He had a feeling it was both. "And," he slid two fingers into her, drawing out a long moan from her. His thumb pressed onto her clit as his fingers turned inside her, and he pulled her hair, forcing her upwards, her back to his chest. The slight change in position made her groan and writhe in front of him. "And I want you to know, that when we're ready, when we're older, you're going to be mine." He slid a third finger into him. "You hear that, Katniss?" He removed his fingers from her and moved his hand so it was splayed over her lower stomach. The burn in her stomach rose as he pressed his mouth to her ear. "You're going to me mine."

"Yes, Peeta," the words were barely audible. But he heard them, a ghost of a smile crossed his face. He pushed her forward roughly, her face into a pillow, and he slammed into her. Their groans filled the room as he thrust into her over and over again, stretching her and filling her up.

Neither of them talked about what had happened in the bedroom again for a long time. But when they did, it was nearly two and half years later. When they did, they were no longer sleeping with anyone else and Katniss hadn't had a joint in almost four months. When they did, their fights didn't happen for the entertainment of others. They swore at each others viciously, and kissed just as passionately, and rather than screwing, they made love. But it took almost two and a half years for that to happen, and the bite marks and bruises and scars left from each other in their past would always affect their future, reminding them of where they had come from, and how far they had come.

_Okay, so once again, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes._

_Leave a review, let me know what you think. No flames, please :)_


End file.
